Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a radial network that includes a large number of assets and sensors, it is important to determine likely causes of or significant contributors to a network condition. One example of a radial network is an electric distribution feeder that includes fuses, regulator banks, distribution transformers, and other types of assets, as well as sensors, such as meters and line sensors. The sensors may generate various events and measurements including, but not limited to, outage events and voltage measurements. An event or an anomaly in a measurement reported by a sensor may be due to problems with an asset upstream of the sensor. For example, an outage event or a voltage anomaly reported by a sensor may be the result of a tripped fuse or malfunctioning regulator banks upstream of the sensor.